The Spirit of Christmas
by franklygeeky
Summary: After being saved from death, Rukia decides that giving thanks is an order. It is that time of the year again Christmas and Ni-sama decides to make it up to her. After all, whose fault was it that she nearly got successfully executed anyway? Hehe.


This fic idea came out when I was shopping with my beloved cousin for Chinese New Year clothes…that was in January P Yup she is my muse…for now at least

Brief summary: After being saved from death, Rukia decides that giving thanks is an order…it is that time of the year again (X'mas) and well ni-sama decides to make it up to her. After all, whose fault was it that she nearly got successfully executed anyway? P

Standard disclaimers apply, I do not own Bleach…if I did…I NEED NOT STRUGGLE IN UNI ANYMORE! Haha

Rukia was formulating a list in her room at the Kuchiki manor one night. Christmas is approaching (1 week away!) and though it was long overdue, she was going to thank everyone who had helped save her and for taking part in the recently concluded Winter War which they had taken part in with utmost chivalry. In conclusion, a gift was in order.

'Hmm...Ichigo, Ishida, Chad, Inoue, Renji…who else?' she thought silently has her hand moved across the scrap piece of paper scribbling the names down. A soft knock came accompanied by a voice that made her freeze.

"Rukia, can I come in?" asked Kuchiki Byakuya outside the door.

"Hai, ni-sama" replied Rukia as she hastily pushed that scrap of paper out of sight and turned to face the door sitting in the traditional Japanese way. The door slid open and Byakuya stepped into the dimly lit room.

"Is there anything wrong ni-sama?"

"What are you doing? You have been in your room for hours longer than usual."

"Hai, ni-sama, nothing is wrong…it is just with Christmas around the corner, I was thinking of getting something for everyone that is all."

"What are you getting them?"

"Erm…mostly homemade things like cookies or a card or something"

"That is all you are getting them for helping prolong your life?"

"That is all I can afford on my shinigami salary" mumbled Rukia, her face flushed with embarrassment.

"I am going shopping with you this weekend, make yourself available" proclaimed Byakuya and with that he calmly turned around, closed the door and left.

Rukia was stunned for a moment. Was it even possible for those words to form a sentence and leave Byakuya ni-sama's mouth? He did say it didn't he? But really what did he mean by 'I am going shopping with you?' Was he going to pay? Or was he going to give an opinion? (Rukia shuddered at the thought of Byakuya ni-sama giving his opinion on Ichigo's present. Ni-sama: That arrogant brat deserves the gift of humility…give him this for free, no need to spend a penny on him points to the Dummy's guide of arrogance management, published by Kuchiki Publishers)

Hastily shaking her head free of these thoughts she turned herself back to her list of people and sighed. Whatever ni-sama was planning she hoped she could handle for now…the list has to go on.

The days past swiftly and before anyone had realized the weekends were here. A normal reaction would be the jump for joy, any normal person would be glad for the weekends. Rukia was like any normal person – really. This weekend however was to be spent with ni –sama; the dream of all soul society's girls. Ni-sama was voted most eligible bachelor of Soul Society's Tatler magazine for the fifth time in a role and the most wanted calendar boy (which had the Shinigami Women's Association scampering about taking pictures at every available opportunity…Rukia had outright refused to help them on this aspect). Thankfully Rukia was never one of them, maybe because she saw him so often and knew of his un-dying devotion to Hisana.

Even then, going out with Ni-sama is UNNERVING! She was waiting by the door for him, it is one of her worst fears to have him wait for her and thankfully Ni-sama is always punctual.

"Ni-sama" greeted Rukia when Byakuya reached the door. He was wearing his usual captain uniform. He probably needed to return to the squad house later to do work. This made Rukia wonder, why the heck did he insist on going today anyway?

Byakuya merely acknowledged Rukia with a mere nod of his head. Noticing that she was not dressed in her shinigami uniform but in the usual yukata she wore, he asked, "Day off?"

"Hai! Ni-sama"

"Let's go, I have to return to the squad house by 9pm."

"Hai! Ni-sama"

Walking is strictly for commoners – no offence to that but seriously, why bother to tone those leg muscles in the name of exercise when there is technology dating back up to the early 18th century that allows people to get to places without walking. The technology is really not expensive – if you stay in a mansion.

Hence most obviously the carriage was used. Pulled by humans? Nah, in order to get to a place on time, you need horse power! A carriage - alone with Kuchiki Byakuya staring out of the window, his face angled just right to allow the sunlight to fall on his face in the manner that would make all girls swoon. For Rukia, it was not Heaven but rather purgatory – she did not know what to do but look out of her own window. It was like the first time she entered the Kuchiki household all over again.

Being a relatively chatty person, Rukia could no longer stand the awkward silence –

"So!"

This went ignored.

"erm…"

This also went ignored.

"What are you getting?"

That abrupt question had Rukia immediately sitting up straight. "What?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo and the others…what are you getting them?"

Hastily, Rukia dug out the slip of paper she was scribbling on a few nights before.

"Erm… a T-shirt for Ichigo?"

"Wise choice, he dresses poorly"

"Renji?"

"Sunglassess?"

"Don't bother, he always breaks them. Get him a new yukata. The flashy pink one he wears around the squad house when he is off duty is simply embarrassing"

"Flashy pink one?"

"The one he wore to visit you in your cell after we captured you"

"Oh" she couldn't help but to laugh at that one, she could imagine Renji's reaction when Ni-sama caught him in it ("T—t-tai –cho! W-what are you doing here?!"). That yukata was only worn around when he was dead certain that Captain Kuchiki was OUT.

As Byakuya blinked in surprise at Rukia's reaction, the carriage stopped. They had arrived at Soul Society's premium shopping district.

86 Seireitei Street is well known for its exclusive boutiques and shocking prices…seriously. As Byakuya and Rukia stepped out of the carriage, they were greeted by a row of shops fashionably designed to promote uniqueness.

Rukia did a double blink; she expected this much from going on a shopping trip with Ni-sama but what she had on her humble list were not unique items. Perhaps if she could just talk to him about switching the destination to the South East Malls, the shopping trip would be fruitful.

"Ni-sama…"

Byakuya stopped in his tracks and turned over to look at her, a cue to carry on.

"Ni-sama, if it is not too much trouble, I do not wish to get them anything overtly expensive, perhaps if we could switch a place…" upon seeing him rise an eyebrow she immediately stuttered her apologises, asking him to ignore the insolent request.

Byakuya merely pulled out his cell phone from his robes and dialed for the carriage to return and when it did an astounded Rukia and him merely boarded it. It was now bound for the South East Malls.

"Erm…sorry, Ni-sama.."

Byakuya ignored her apology and continued to stare out of the window. He would not tell her this but this would be the first time he went to the South East Malls and frankly, he was rather looking forward to it.

The South East Malls of Seireitei are distinctly different from those on 86 Seireitei Street. For one, it is meant for the mass market – which equates to mass production. Second, it is where all Shinigamis shop (with the exception of Kuchiki tai-cho) and third, it is a bargain heaven – especially around midnight.

Byakuya was amazed when he alighted the carriage but his impenetrable mask was in place. As he turned to Rukia, he asked calmly, "where to?"

Sensing that he was out of his element, Rukia took advantage of the situation to shove into the pool of people and wake towards the shirt store to pick up a present for Ichigo.

In the years of studying the behavior of lower ranked shinigamis, Byakuya had never encounted or even read about the most fearful thing that happens solely at the South East Malls – crazed Christmas shoppers. Each time a new item in the store gets marked down, a stampede of female shoppers would run in yelling, "KYAAAAA!" Thankfully Rukia did no such thing but she sure is dragging him through the soul society version of fanatics.

All the sudden, Byakuya was passed unnoticed and somewhat ignored. Most thought he was a crazed cosplayer masquerading under the name of soul society's top most eligible bachelor in hope for a Christmas date. Not that he minded; it was just plain shocking. Especially when the sales girl at THAT particular T-shirt shop teased him about it whilst Rukia was picking a T-shirt for that BRAT. (contrary to popular belief, modern clothing stores exist in soul society…shinigami uniform is issued at most 3 per shinigami and with active campaigning by the Shingami Women's Assoication led by Matsumoto Rangiku, they were brought in).

Rukia watched in wonder as Byakuya kept his temper in check. With great effort he said in the usual indifferent tone, "Rukia that one will do".

Rukia followed his line of vision and saw a white T-shirt bearing the words 'Insolent Fool'. Ni-sama was in one of his moods and Rukia knew better than to protest against the T-shirt. He had picked – besides it described Ichigo completely with no word loss.

Payment was a nightmare, as expected, Byakuya carried no cash – Kuchiki Express, there are some things money can't buy, for everything else, there is Kuchiki Express. Needless to say, the sales girl was extremely shocked. The annoying teasing immediately advanced to unabashed flirting. For which, as soon as the transaction was complete, the girl was held down by kidou.

"Where to next?" asked Byakuya as he walked ahead with the shirt neatly wrapped in a package in his hands.

"Ni-sama, I can hold that"

With Byakuya's raised eyebrow and ignorance to her request, Rukia quickly fumbled her pockets or her Christmas shopping list.

"Erm…Inoue-san…I am getting her hair ribbons to hold her hair. Then erm, Ishida-kun…I am getting him the newly launched sewing kit available only in Soul Society. Sado-kun…boxing gloves and er..."

"That is enough for now" interrupted Byakuya, "it will be done by today, 9pm"

"H-hai!" replied Rukia, reflecting inwardly that Ni-sama's last sentence was a statement of determination and left no rooms for possibilities of failure. Oh well, it is culture shock to him afterall!

The present buying went smoothly as far as concerned with regard to Inoue's. Rukia was stifling with laughter when she told the shop keeper the sewing kit was for a guy. Byakuya kept his distance on that topic. By the time they had emerged from purchasing Sado's gift, the entire South East Mall and all its inhabitants knew of the Kuchikis presence. While it did nothing to reduce the number of people, it increased the amount of strange stares which came from every direction. Patronising - that was wad they thought was happening. Byakuya finally felt for the first time what Rukia went through each day.

In a strange moment of brotherly affection, he placed his right hand on Rukia's head and ignored the astounded look Rukia had given him after he removed it and simply walked into the nearby yukata shop to get Renji a new one. It was time he took an active role in this Christmas shopping.

"Welcome" greeted the elderly store owner.

"We would like to purchase a male yukata" stated Byakuya politely.

"Come this way," the store owner replied, motioning with her left hand for them to follow her to the back. The range was vast and most certainly not second to those on the 86 street. Since it was not the season for yukata's, the store was relatively empty.

"Take your time" bowed the owner politely giving the both of them a sincere smile before heading back to the front of the shop.

Rukia gazed around; there were so many! Closing her eyes, she focused on Renji's image – his tall stature, red pineapple styled hair and strong body. Strong body – she blushed slightly at that though but she shook her head free. It was hard alright to find something to match that hair…no wonder he went for hot pink.

When she opened her eyes, she saw her Ni-sama expertly flipping through the catalogue available and matching its images to the ones in the shop.

"Rukia…"

"Hai!"

"Come here," as she approached, he pointed to one in a catalogue, "what do you think of this?"

Rukia blinked, it was a white one with black patterns which mirrored Renji's chest tattoos running along its sleeves and its hem. It was accompanied by a black obi. This one fitted Renji perfectly.

"You are free to speak your mind" said Byakuya, breaking the awkward silence.

"It is great Ni-sama! Suits Renji very well…" babbled Rukia with a pink flush on her face.

Byakuya took the catalogue outside to the shop owner informing her of their choice. Once it was retrieved in Renji's size, they made payment for it and walked out. It was 8pm by then.

"Is there anymore?"

"No, there isn't. Thank you, Ni-sama"

Nodding his acknowledgment, Byakuya placed all the shopping he had carried on the floor, reached into his pocket to pull out his mobile phone to call the carriage over.

The lights along the streets of the South East Malls had come on. Though they were not as pretty as those on the 86 Street, they generated a wonderful heart warming feeling – especially when people all around were walking with bright smiles on their faces. It was not cold elegance but warm and live – the feeling Hisana had introduced him to. Rukia had been entranced by the beautiful lights and did not notice the momentary sad look that graced Byakuya's face as he observed her. Yes, this is what this shopping trip was for – atonement. When the carriage came, the brother and sister boarded it and kept silent throughout the journey. Dropping Byakuya first at the squad house then Rukia to the manor.

Christmas came in a week and Rukia left to the real world to spend its eve with the rest of the group. She would be back on Christmas day itself to spend it with Ni-sama and present him with his present – a cherry blossom made from the ice of Sode no Shirayuki and carved by hand by Rukia herself. It shall never melt as long as Rukia willed it to. Christmas after all was meant for family.

A/N: here it is not half as funny as my Toushiro and Karin fic though, hope you guys liked it. I did not add in Urahara and the others who helped along because I did not really know what to get them . AHHHHH! Have been away from Bleach for too long, I should probably re-watch it. Yes, it is the wrong season to publish this fic and I was toying with the idea of keeping it till Christmas time. However, it is said that the spirit of Christmas lives on in the hearts and this is really what the fic is about.


End file.
